


The blackmailer

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Sherlock's father is having an affair and needs his help keeping it a secret. Mr. Holmes is a jerk in this and takes full advantage of his younger son. This leads him into a deep depression. Can Sherlock handle keeping this secret or will he break under the pressure?





	The blackmailer

Thomas Holmes knew he was taking a risk but he knew he was in over his head. He needed Sherlock’s help and he didn’t know if he was going to help him. Chances were he was going to tell him to get lost but he had to take that chance. Mr. Holmes made sure John was going to be out that day. He didn’t want the doctor listening in to their conversation. Everything was perfect.

 

Tom raised his hand and lifted the knocker. With each clang against the wood, his heart jumped a bit. After a moment the door opened. A happy looking Mrs. Hudson opened the door.

 

“Hello Mr. Holmes,” she said.

 

“Is Sherlock in?” he asked.

 

“Sherlock is upstairs,” she explained. “He’s been awful grumpy. Maybe seeing you will put him in a better mood.”

 

“I hope I can help,” Tom said stepping into the flat.

 

He felt guilty as soon as he saw the smile on her face. What would she think of him if she knew the truth? Everyone loved him and May so much. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. It would destroy everyone’s view of him if anyone found out he was cheating on his wife.

 

Mycroft knew. He had to. He always knew everything that was going on. Yet, he had never said anything. Perhaps he didn’t care or didn’t want to get involved. Tom never drug him into it. He never planned on dragging his kids into it but he needed Sherlock’s help.

 

“The little one is down for a nap so try and be quiet,” Mrs. Hudson said before shuffling back to her flat.

 

Tom nodded before climbing the stairs to the flat. He quietly started to push the door to the flat open. As he started to open the door he caught a glimpse of Sherlock on the couch. He was holding a syringe. The syringe still bore his orange cap as Sherlock twirled it around in his fingers.

 

Mr. Holmes quickly yanked the door open.  Sherlock dropped the syringe in shock. The thin cylinder rolled away from him and under the couch. He quickly jumped up and dropped to his knees. He didn’t want to risk Rosie finding it, even with the cap on it. John would kill him.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

Was his son getting high while he was supposed to be watching his Goddaughter? There would be no excuse for that.

 

“Nothing,” he asked retrieving the syringe. “It has nothing in it.”

 

“Then what were you doing with it?” Tom asked.

 

“Looking,” Sherlock said stuffing the syringe into a small plastic box on the coffee table. “I use them in experiments sometimes.”

 

“You were thinking about using again,” Tom said sitting down in John’s chair.

 

He knew when his son was lying to him.

 

“Well, I wasn’t using,” Sherlock grumbling looking away from his father.

 

It was only half true. Sherlock had bought a few syringes to use when mixing small amounts of substances and he had found himself staring at them. His mind had started to wonder. He had been without a decent case for weeks. John was working long hours due to a serious flu outbreak. Most of his days were spent taking care of Rosie. He didn’t mind. He loved Rosie but he needed adventure. Being at home with an infant all day could be rather mundane. If he had to watch another episode of Dragon Tales he was going to rip out his own hair.

 

“What did you want?” Sherlock asked.

 

“I needed a favor,” Tom said.

 

“What kind of favor?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Sherlock couldn’t imagine what kind of favor his father needed.

 

“I have to be somewhere tonight,” he said. “I was just wondering if you’d tell your mother I was with you. That’s if she asks you about it.”

 

His wife was being to suspect that something was going on. When he told her that Sherlock needed someone to babysit she gave him a long hard stare. Tom claimed that he was sick and John was working long shifts. It just happened to be a weekend when she couldn’t accompany him to London. She was helping with a fundraiser the local library was putting on. She’d been planning it for weeks.

 

“Why don’t you just tell her the truth?” Sherlock asked.

 

Sherlock had a feeling he knew what this was about. His father was trying to stay calm but his hands were shaking. Clearly, he was hiding something.

 

“Your mother wouldn't approve of this meeting,” he explained. “I told her you were ill and needed help with the baby.”

 

Well, that confirmed everything. His father had a girlfriend. That was the only thing that made sense. 

 

“No,” Sherlock said. “I’m not lying to my mother. If you want to play then you need to pay the price.”

 

“I see,” Tom said standing up. "You don’t want to help me. I get that.”

 

Tom felt his heart racing. He needed to do something. He needed a cover for this weekend. His girlfriend was waiting for him. It was then that an evil thought crossed his mind. Could he do that? No. It would be cruel. Did he have a choice? If May found out about Dia his marriage was over. That wasn’t something that he wanted. He loved May. He didn’t want to end things with her but he cared for Dia as well.

 

“I suppose May and John need to know about what I walked in on,” Tom said heading towards the door.

 

“What?” Sherlock said narrowing his eyes. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

 

“I think you’re on the edge of a relapse,” Tom said leaning against the open door. “You’re not using but I bet if I hadn’t walked in you would have and with the baby home. You’re supposed to be looking after Rosie and you’re thinking about getting high. How would that make John feel?”

 

Rage started to build in Sherlock. His father was trying to blackmail him.

 

“Your mother worries you know,” he said seeing he was winning. “First you think about it and then you’re doing it. She got so emotional the last time she knew about this. I’d hate to see her upset again.”

 

This wasn’t right but what choice did he have? He hadn’t actually done anything wrong but if John thought he was even thinking about he there would be trouble. He would watch him all the time.

 

“Fine,” Sherlock snapped.

 

“I only have to be busy a few hours,” he said. “I’ll come by later.”

 

Sherlock grumbled as he watched his father walk out of the room. He wasn’t feeling sick before his father arrived but as he walked out of the flat he felt like he was going to vomit.

 


End file.
